Episode 5
What I Can Do for Now is the fifth episode of the Boku no Hero Academia anime. Summary Izuku meets All Might at the cleaned up Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, where All Might congratulates Izuku for being accepted into U.A. personally. All Might then tells Izuku that he will have to keep adjusting to the One For All Quirk if he wants to use it properly and then leaves. It is springtime and the first day of U.A.'s academic year. Izuku prepares to leave and is wished good luck by his mother. At U.A., Izuku walks to his class which is Class 1-A, hoping that Katsuki and the person wearing glasses isn't in his class, but his hopes are dashed when they are revealed to be in his class. The student wearing glasses introduces himself to Izuku, saying that his name is Tenya and commends Izuku for understanding the true nature of the practical test, admitting he is the better man. Then, the girl that Izuku saved enters the class, glad that Izuku made it into U.A. Soon, a man enters the class and introduces himself as Shouta Aizawa, saying that he will be their homeroom teacher for Class 1-A. He then tells his students to put on their P.E clothes and head off to the P.E ground. Shouta explains that they will be having a Quirk Apprehension Test that will tryout their Quirks, since they were not able to use their Quirks in middle school. After Katsuki uses his Quirk for a trial pitch, the students find it to be fun. However, Shouta doesn't seem pleased by their reactions and then makes a new rule; the student who ranks last in total points will be deemed hopeless and immediately expelled, which shocks Izuku. The Quirk Apprehension Test begins with the students of Class 1-A competing in a series of tests such as the 50 metre dash, the Grip Strength Test, the Standing Long Jump, the Sustained Sideways Jump and the final test the Pitch. In the last test, Izuku tries his pitch using his One For All Quirk, but for some reason as he throws the ball his Quirk fails. Shouta reveals that he erased his Quirk, leading to Izuku to realise that he is the Erasing Hero "Eraserhead". Shouta explains that his Quirk has a major drawback and says that nobody will come to his aid when he is crippled. He continues to say that his "power" won't help him become a hero if his power causes him to be rescued by others. Shouta decides to give Izuku a second chance. Taking Shouta's advise into account, Izuku throws his pitch but at the last second he concentrates One For All through his fingertip, which causes the ball to fly high into the air, giving Izuku a high score. Izuku then says to his homeroom teacher that he can still move (and in the process proved Shouta wrong that his power would cause him to be rescued by others), impressing Shouta. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime & Manga Differences * No differences in the episode. Site Navigation